Jinchuriki Pilihan Bijuu
by Arashi Stern
Summary: "kau akan tahu, yang jelas bersiaplah.." ujar Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti "Naruto-kun, kau yakin?" tanya Hinata khawatir


Fanfic ini lebih ke pertanyaan yang belum terjawab atau lebih ke prediksi.

Naruto isn't mine, but enjoy this story.

•

•

•

•

Pagi ini di kediaman Uzumaki, mereka semua sedang menikmati sarapan. Memang bukan makanan yang terlalu mewah, tapi tetap saja makanan itu terasa bagaikan makanan bintang lima karena yang memasak adalah Uzumaki Hinata sang Nyonya Uzumaki.

"tou-chan hari ini libur bukan?" tanya Boruto antusias yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"jadi, apa kita akan pergi?!" tanya Himawari antusias, hari libur Naruto adalah hari yang paling mereka sukai

"biarkan tou-chan istirahat hari ini ya, dia pasti lelah.." ujar Hinata mengingat beberapa hari ini Naruto sibuk bekerja

"tidak masalah Hinata, lagi pula hari ini aku ingin mengajak kalian semua pergi.." ujar Naruto, membuat Himawari dan Boruto ber-high five ria

"kita akan pergi ke mana?!" seru Boruto

"kalian mandi saja dulu, setelah itu kita langsung berangkat karena tou-chan tidak mau terlambat!" ujar Naruto, membuat Boruto dan Himawari segera menuju kamar mandi

"Naruto-kun sebenarnya kita akan ke mana?" tanya Hinata, karena Naruto memang jarang sekali mengajak mereka pergi sekaligus di pagi hari seperti ini

"kau akan tahu, yang jelas bersiaplah.." ujar Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Naruto-kun, kau yakin?" tanya Hinata khawatir

"tenang saja.." ujar Naruto lalu mengecup kening Hinata

•

•

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sarada serta Shikamaru kini berada di gerbang desa Konoha. Mereka semua sedang menunggu Naruto sekeluarga yang masih belum datang.

"papa, kita akan ke mana sebenarnya?" tanya Sarada, yang dia tahu mereka akan pergi bersama keluarga Hokage ketujuh itu saja

"kau akan tahu nanti.." jawab Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sarada

"Shikamaru kenapa kau tidak mengajak Temari dan Shikadai?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Shikamaru yang sedang menggerutu tak jelas

"mereka sedang menghadiri pertemuan klan Nara.." ujar Shikamaru

"apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Shikamaru

"beberapa hari ini orang membutuhkan obat jadi mereka berdiskusi.." ujar Shikamaru

"kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura dan lagi lagi Shikamaru menggeleng

"Naruto memintaku pergi dengannya hari ini, kurasa ada hal penting.." ujar Shikamaru

"mereka lama sekali.." ujar Sarada kesal

'Wusshhh'

Tiba tiba Naruto dan keluarganya muncul, mereka hiraishin dari rumah.

"rasanya tidak enak.." ujar Boruto yang disetujui oleh Himawari

"maaf terlambat ya.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

"jadi kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sarada yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya

"kalian semua mendekatlah!" ujar Naruto namun Boruto menolak

"jangan bilang kita akan pergi dengan cara yang tadi.." ujar Boruto

"ayolah, ini untuk mempersingkat waktu, cih mendokusei.." ujar Shikamaru

"baiklah, ayo!" seru Naruto dan kemudian mereka semua menghilang

•

•

Di sinilah mereka. Di sebuah hutan lebat dan terdalam yang tidak mungkin orang akan masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka semua masih memandang takjub pemandangan yang indah.

"indah dan sejuk!" seru Himawari, dia sangat gembira

"dobe, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit jenuh dengan hutan karena selama berkelana dia selalu melewati hutan

"teme diam saja dan siapa yang kau panggil dobe?!" ujar Naruto sedikit kesal

"akhirnya kau datang.."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata salah satu Bijuu yaitu Kokuo.

"yo, lama tidak bertemu!" seru Naruto sementara sisanya meneguk ludah karena melihat Bijuu sedekat ini dan secara langsung

"kau lama Naruto.." ujar Son yang baru datang diikuti Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Saiken, dan Chomei

"tou-chan, si-siapa mereka?" tanya Boruto takut

"papa, mama, kenapa Hokage-sama meminta kita ke sini?" tanya Sarada, dia sama takutnya dengan Boruto

"wah kalian semua salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Himawari!" seru Himawari sambil tersenyum, membuat para Bijuu tersenyum, begitu juga dengan yang lain

"apakah dia putrimu Naruto? Dia manis sekali.." ujar Matatabi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"jadi, ada apa kau meminta kami ke sini?" tanya Sasuke, para Bijuu menatap Sasuke tak suka membuat Sakura dan Sarada menjadi takut dan khawatir

"tunggu, di mana Gyuki?!" tanya Naruto, dia tidak melihat Bijuu milik Killer Bee itu

"dia sedang ada misi, kami tidak bisa memaksa.." ujar Saiken

"jadi Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru

"hei Naruto, mana si rubah jelek itu? Suruh dia keluar!" seru Shukaku

Naruto pun memanggil Kurama dan keluarlah Bijuu berekor sembilan itu atau Kyuubi.

"diam kau!" seru Kurama kesal

"nah, sekarang aku ingin memberitahu anak anakku dulu, jadi Boruto dan Himawari dengarkan tou-chan!" ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Boruto dan Himawari

"apa kau yakin Naruto-kun?!" tanya Hinata yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto

"dengar, mereka semua sebenarnya ada sembilan, tapi ada satu yang sedang pergi. Mereka semua ada di dalam tubuh tou-chan.." jelas Naruto

"apa tubuh tou-chan tidak masalah menyimpan mereka semua?!" tanya Himawari cemas

"tidak, mereka berbagi tempat dengan baik kok.." ujar Naruto

"mereka semua sudah di tubuh tou-chan dari kapan?!" tanya Boruto

"untuk rubah berekor sembilan itu, dulunya dia di tubuh nenek kalian, Kushina. Lalu saat tou-chan lahir rubah itu pindah ke tubuh tou-chan, sisanya baru beberapa tahun lalu yang jelas jauh sebelum kalian lahir.." jawab Naruto

"jadi tou-chan kenapa kau mempertemukan kami dengan mereka?" tanya Boruto

"karena tou-chan ingin memberitahukan konsekuensi memiliki mereka semua.." jawab Naruto

"tunggu Naruto, apa kau yakin?!" tanya Shikamaru

"positifnya adalah tou-chan akan jadi kuat!" seru Naruto

"negatifnya?" tanya Sarada

"jika mereka dipisahkan dari tubuh tou-chan, maka tou-chan akan-"

"Naruto-kun cukup!" potong Hinata

"biarkan mereka tahu Hinata.." ujar Sakura

"dengar ya, jika jinchuriki yaitu Naruto terpisah dengan para Bijuu yaitu mereka, maka Naruto akan mati.." ujar Sasuke

•

•

Setelah menenangkan mereka semua terutama Himawari yang menangis terus akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"jadi tujuanku ke sini adalah ingin bertanya pada kalian semua.." ujar Naruto, membuat semuanya bingung

"apa maksudmu gaki?" tanya Kurama

"Bijuu ada untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia, begitulah kata ayahku, dan lagi kalian sudah hidup lama, tapi aku ini hanya manusia biasa. Saat aku mati kalian akan mencari Jinchuriki tapi siapa yang bisa menggantikanku? Jawabannya adalah orang dari klan Uzumaki atau klan Uchiha.." jelas Naruto

"apa maksudmu Naruto?! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sarada menjadi Jinchuriki!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Sarada

"Sakura, kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku sebelum dia mati, dia berkata hal yang sama sepertimu.." ujar Naruto

"aku mengerti, tidak ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya menjadi Jinchuriki.." ujar Chomei

"lagi pula kalian hanya pilihan terakhir mengingat para Bijuu tidak terlalu suka dengan klan Uchiha.." ujar Naruto

"kami setuju!" seru para Bijuu kompak

"aku bukannya ingin mengekang kalian, tapi jika kalian bebas aku takut kalian diperalat lagi, aku tidak mau itu terjadi.." ujar Naruto, para Bijuu langsung memeluk Naruto dan yang dipeluk hampir pingsan pastinya

"Naruto tidak bisa bernafas!" seru Shikamaru dan para Bijuu segera melepaskannya

"kau beruntung ya Kurama.." ujar Isobu

"Jinchuriki Kurama sangat baik.." ujar Kokuo

Kurama hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"nah baiklah, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memaksa anakku menjadi Jinchuriki, tapi hanya mereka yang bisa. Aku tahu menjadi Jinchuriki itu berat, tapi aku hanya, aku.."

Naruto terdiam. Bukan hanya Naruto, namun semuanya terdiam.

"manusia, kau sangat baik pada kami.." ujar Chomei

"kau memikirkan kami sampai seperti itu.." ujar Saiken

"kalian semua, arigatou.." ujar Matatabi

"kau tahu Naruto, kami juga punya sebuah keputusan.." ujar Shukaku

"kami sudah menentukannya.." ujar Isobu

"keputusan kami berada di tanganmu dan Kurama.." ujar Son

"aku? Kenapa aku?!" tanya Kurama

"kau pemimpin kami Kurama.." jawab Kokuo

"jadi Kurama, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

'POOOOFFF'

Kurama kembali ke tubuh Naruto. Membuat semua orang di sana hanya menghela nafas berat.

•

•

Mereka semua kini sudah kembali ke rumah masing masing, mereka semua mengerti alasan Naruto mengajak mereka semua ke sana. Naruto terlalu menyayangi para Bijuu namun di satu sisi dia juga menyayangi keluarganya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan Kurama di alam bawah sadarnya. Hinata mengerti bahwa para Bijuu sangat berharga apa lagi Kurama yang selalu menemani Naruto dan menjaga Naruto. Hinata bersyukur karena kedua anaknya bisa mengerti Naruto, mereka tahu bahwa masa lalu Naruto memang sulit.

"Hinata, ada apa memandangku terus?" tanya Naruto

"sudah selesai bicara dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Hinata namun Naruto malah tersenyum

"di mana Boruto dan Hima? Aku akan mengajak mereka ke Ichiraku, jaa ne!" seru Naruto dan segera pergi

•

•

•

"jadi bagaimana Kurama?" tanya Naruto

"kami akan tetap bersamamu sampai ajal menjemput, karena kau segalanya bagi kami.."

•

•

•

The End

RnR please


End file.
